A Night at Roppongi
by RazzDazz
Summary: “Good evening, ladies. I’m Casanova, your host for tonight.” He inclined his head slightly and he gave them a small smile that was neither cold nor inviting. KASA/HARU


**A/N:** **A few readers have been requesting for a happy ending for Kasa/Haru. This is the product of your wishes. I'm basing it from two of my previous Kasa/Haru fic - NINKYODO and ONE NIGHT. There're few words that to the uninitiated would not know so please refer to NINKYODO. Also, you may find it a little bizarre and a tad bit cheesy that I would use the theme 'host' because deep down inside I have a feeling Kasa would make one incredible 'host.' Being Yakuza would not hinder him being 'Casanova,' now, right? And I know how you love your 'Casanova-kun.' So it's neither canon nor fanon. Not comparing him to the six OHC dudes, mind you. Just a fancy of mine to write him as a beguiling character for Haruhi. I know it's long but I hate to obstruct the flow of the story separating it into two parts. Oops! I forgot to mention that the song, 'My True Self' was sung by vocaloid Kaito (you can watch it on youtube). I thought the lyrics were perfect for Kasa/Haru's relationship. Without further ado, read on and enjoy...**

Ritsu Kasanoda stood looking at the Romanesque private building owned by the Geisenku and thought of one thing, why was he here? Had he so much time on his hands that he had to visit a site of a side enterprise of the Geisenku? There were two reasons why he was here as he frowned while walking briskly towards the archway. His path was blocked by two burly looking men in black suits. They weren't notified by the Geisenki. In fact no one knew of his sudden visit.

He didn't inform his aide, Tetsuya that he would make a trip to the Roppongi area to a place called _Heavenly Realm _tonight. It was a norm of his to appear at any establishment listed in the Geisenku flagship just to observe the goings-on there. He trusted his five senses more than reading reports and hearing the explanation from the section heads. Things were easier when he was just a kumi-cho but being a Geisenka meant he had to be both a snake and a dragon for him to survive.

He had risen fast much to his dislike. A fast rise meant he could also be heading for a tremendous fall. He was a realist not a pessimist. Anything could happen to him that was why he was never settled at HQ and was always on the move. No one save for Tetsuya knew where he was even then he would tell Tetsuya little. The fact he trusted Tetsuya was enough to put his aide in peril many times on his behalf. He didn't want to burden his first commander with things that he could do himself.

The Roppongi section head had sent a report informing him that the revenues were above average. Figures and charts done in Excel and fancy write-ups in Powerpoint did nothing to appease his growing curiosity. He was also annoyed. He wasn't interested in e-Transfer either because the transfer could be intercepted and rerouted to someone else's account. He believed in cold hard cash laid on his table. Roppongi was a lucrative area but he had yet to see, smell and touch the monthly 200 million yen.

Heavenly Realm was a thriving club. It was the best in the area. Rich and famous or infamous women would frequent this place. A man in his early forties approached him, looking at him up and down then glared at him. He had abandoned his brutish demeanor for a look which he had learnt from the Hiitachin brothers in the presence of his beloved bosom buddy. He stared back. He was smoking, the smoke from his cigarette flitted from his slightly opened lips and nose. His hands were in his trouser pockets.

"You're late," The man frowned at him, "This is your first night and you're showing attitude." He motioned the two burly men behind him to grab his arm each and carry him into the club.

Ritsu was shocked, had his cover been blown? He was damned careful with his appearance and had played down his rough side considerably. Then he became annoyed, what the hell was this man yapping at him for? Late? First night? Attitude? Why was he being carried by his arms by burly men? He could have easily had them rendered senseless but he was curious as to the reason he was brought into the club filled with beautiful and glamourous women and dandiest men by their sides.

"Well," The man yapped at him, "I paid that friggin' bastard drag queen Yukie to get me a God instead I get a lame dog." The man gave him another cursory glance, "Hmm, you've got a good posture and bone structure so that's your saving grace."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly then they slowly eased, as realisation hit him, the idiot thought he was a host. "I'm not…" Ritsu's head tilted slightly, his lips thinned, "I'm here…"

"Excuses," He glared at Ritsu, "Do your job," He pushed Ritsu forward, "Go milk some honey for money." Then the man grabbed his arm, "What's your nickname, rookie?"

Ritsu's eyes narrowed at the man. What?! _Go milk some honey for money?_ Was this manager a pimp as well? Rookie? He calmed himself by thinking about grass, trees, leaves, flowers, bees… He felt his hands tightened into fists in his trouser pockets. He closed his eyes, to calm himself by thinking of the nickname the Hiitachin twins dubbed him as, sighed then he slowly opened his eyes and informed the man through clenched teeth, "Casanova."

"Huh? Casanova, so," The man who was the manager looked skeptically at him with one raised eyebrow, "you're a real lady killer then, huh?" He sneered, "Well, show me what you've got."

He didn't say anything to the manager of the club. If he showed the manager, he hadn't a doubt the manager would be down with fever for two weeks. He nodded and took the half unfinished cigarette from his lips then stuck it into the surprised manager's lips. He walked into the center of the club while untying his tie, slipping it into his trouser pocket and unbuttoning three buttons went to one corner and sat at an empty sofa.

Many pairs of eyes followed the crimson haired 'host' as he walked for the dimly lit corner. There were interest from customers and silent rivalry from other hosts as he helped himself to the free tidbits on the table since he couldn't order his own drinks because it was a rule to have a customer or two to buy a few drinks. He wasn't there for women. He wasn't about to 'squeeze' women out of their money.

The ladies came there to rest, release stress, relax, be happy by splashing their money on their chosen or regular hosts and could well afford it for a little loving from the hosts. He understood the ladies' reasons for being in host clubs. Hadn't he seen in his Ouran past when he was one of the rare few male customers in the OHC for having the same hapless frustration desperate to relieve ailing hearts including his for some sort of morale support from a person willing to take away your pain by just being there for you even though you had to pay for it?

Humans were odd and crazy creatures. Why pay for others to listen to your stories when you had friends or family? Your friends might not have the time or want to hear your problems because they had their own to deal with. Your family might not even understand your dilemma and there were just some things that you couldn't share with your family or friends either. Sometimes strangers became a better choice to hear your stories. It would be stories rather than calling them problems to be on the safe side.

Even though no solutions could be found, alas, it would be of great help to customers to have had poured their 'burdens' to a willing ear, or opportunistic ears or even on deaf ears. A shrink was costly than a host but they were boring unlike hosts. Anyway, he was there to observe the goings-on of this place. He sat with one leg overlapping the other. He wanted to know whether the reports and figures were correct, reading and listening weren't enough to convince him.

He had to experience it first hand to discover the truth behind the delay of the Roppongi revenues. One hand on the arm rest and the other was on the shoulder of the sofa. Of course he received glares from the manager motioning him to approach the few ladies without hosts. He ignored the manager's glares. His eyes were looking at a few hosts who were conducting something he thought as bending the hosting rules.

Spiking a customer's drink with stimulants then leading her to the nearest hotel was the usual scenario in the Roppongi night life. It was the same in other night life hotspots. Sometimes it was what the customer wanted but it was unethical. Hosts weren't gigolos. But in some clubs the line between hosts and gigolos were blurred. Thus, that was how society saw hosts.

Hosts were supposed to be customer relations or guest relations promoting the entertainment of happy hours to lighten customers' moods by inserting some joy into their already burdened lives but not the trading of flesh. The hosts conducting themselves as gigolos wanted to make more fast money for some desperate reasons or they might be leeches fleecing from their customers for extra services rendered. Although it was unethical, it was permissible. It was unfair but that was his world.

The club was doing well. One host having two or three customers. The hosts worked in teams. When a customer walked in they would be ushered towards an available host. Or if the customer requested for a host they'd taken a liking but was currently attending to another customer than he would excuse himself for ten minutes or so to attend to the customer who'd requested for him. His first customer would be entertained by another host for ten minutes until he returns to the customer.

And the other host would attend the second customer and so on. Two ladies waded their way towards him. He glanced at them enquiringly. Nevertheless, seeing their discomfort at his nonchalance made him shed that indifferent manner. He motioned them to sit anywhere that made them comfortable. One lady sat next to him while the other sat at the chair next to the sofa.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Casanova, your host for tonight." He inclined his head slightly and he gave them a small smile that was neither cold nor inviting.

They looked at each other and giggled awkwardly. The one seated next to him introduced herself as Seira Yamada and the one seated on the chair next to the sofa was her twin sister, Reina. They gave him their calling cards. Seira was a famous fashion designer while her twin, Reina was a famous interior designer.

"The manager referred you to us." Seira said.

"I know," He smiled at them. "What can I get you?"

Reina asked back in wariness. "What do you suggest?"

He saw that Seira was looking rather pale. Undoubtedly this was their first time here. It would be disadvantageous if he suggested anything hard and expensive. Why were they here? They were really like fish out of water. They were more suited to enjoy classical music or the opera or shopping. Might be they wanted to experience splashing their money on hosts.

He raised his hand, "Three sparkling juices for Casanova. One apple, one orange and one grape."

A few eyes stared at him like he was mad. The manager was seen knocking his head with his fists. Then he showed Ritsu his fists. Ritsu ignored his childish threats and tantrums. Customers who bought expensive drinks would enhance the hosts ranking. It was a competition of being the best. He was irritated because hosting wasn't meant to be a competition. It was meant to make customers happy and forget their troubles for a few hours.

Making them buy more was putting stress on them. It'd wipe the smiles from their faces. He excused himself and sprinted to the bar. He didn't care how mad or lame his orders were. He only cared for his customers. That was what he'd observed while he was a customer in OHC. These girls under his care were newbies. They didn't need to be fleeced by unscrupulous hosts. He informed the bar tender for several things that might put the twins at ease especially Seira.

He brought the items in a tray to his table. When the twins looked at the tray they were surprised. There were hot fudge, strawberries, ice cream, cookies, freshly cut kiwis, and bananas. He served them the ice cream with kiwis, raisins, bananas, strawberries slush with hot fudge and two cookies at the side. He also served the sparkling juices, Reina chose apple and wanted to give the orange juice to Seira but he stopped her.

"Grape would be better for her stomach discomfort." He put a straw in the glass filled with the grape juice to Seira.

"Won't it affect your status?" Seira asked slightly curious while sipping the juice. She didn't make use of the straw.

"No," He assured her then looked at the sordidness of the luxurious club.

He saw that there was under table money transaction from the customer to the management for drugs. The money went into the pockets of the management personnel of the Roppongi branch. What about the money earned by the hosts? Forty percent went to the Roppongi branch and thirty percent for the hosts. Where was the other thirty percent? The Roppongi branch head had a lot to answer for. Embezzlement, what was the punishment for this crime? He would have to discuss it with his senior advisors, the former kashiras, Murakami-san and Domoto-san.

Then he glanced at Seira, "How's your stomach?"

"Slightly better," Seira smiled. She was touched by his concern.

"Good," He nodded, "Please eat your ice cream. It's already melting. Then I'll send you home."

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"We're not used to this."

"You see those women over there," He pointed at three ladies seated at the third tier fawning over one host. "They're touched." He didn't want to panic them by saying the word _used_ in more than one way.

Reina blushed. He smiled. Seira looked away. They caught his drift.

"Uh, you don't have to send us home. Our driver will pick us up in forty minutes."

"Hmm," He smiled as he nodded.

"You don't like hosting much, do you?" Seira glanced at him.

"I don't like what it has become," He replied.

"You mean it's not like this," Reina interjected.

"A host should take to heart of his customers' interests, likes and dislikes. They are there to make the customers happy and not putting more stress on them. A customer enters a host club to enjoy and forget her troubles for a few hours. Sometimes they'll get a brainwave to their problems but most of the time it'll be nothing more than a passing wave. A customer's smile is a precious commodity. It's a sign which says no matter what they'll survive victoriously. Above all, a host should serve his customers with dignity and to uphold his customers' dignity if need be. That's what makes a host a host."

"You sure do know your stuff." Seira said in awe.

"I had a very good teacher," He informed them, his eyes softened but only for an instant.

The girls stared at him. Somehow he had become more appealing to them even in his aloofness. He was quite macho without emphasizing on brawn. He was not that handsome but enough to make a few ladies to take a double look whenever he smiled. He was also considerate, never took advantage of the innocent or newbie even if they danced naked in front of him. Suddenly, he stood still. His eyes were focused on a pretty, brown haired woman in sleeveless maroon dress.

The girls followed his line of sight and were surprised that the brown haired woman who had caught their host's eyes wasn't glamourous nor was she a classic beauty. She was a dot of anomaly. She was at the wrong place. She was better off in places like the national library. She was modest looking and yet it had somehow added to her elegance. She was wearing silver sandals with very light makeup and to his delight she was still wearing his rose shaped jade broach encrusted with diamonds above her left breast.

She had that natural dignified disposition which held people's attention. She bowed politely at the hosts who welcomed her, smiled charmingly at them and was immediately treated like royalty. It made the other patrons glance her way. Who was this woman who had caught the eyes of many hosts? Who was she to ignore a few good looking hosts here? Who was she looking for? Or rather who was she looking at? Each available host was vying for her eye but she politely averted her gaze from them.

She sheepishly smiled as she spotted Ritsu staring at her. He smiled widely. That smile was dazzling, his face changed from politely sober to dashingly charming. The women there were fascinated and taken a great interest in the crimson haired gentleman whose eyes were focused on the simple looking brown haired woman. The women were seeing him in a new and different light. The manager stopped rubbing his chest when he saw Ritsu's transformation. He could only gape at him.

"Who's she?" Seira queried Ritsu, "You know her?"

"Remember me telling you that I had a very good teacher," His smile wasn't guarded, "She's the one." His smile grew wider, it reached his sherry coloured eyes. "She's my … umm, benefactor."

"Benefactor?!" Reina looked shocked than she turned to look at her sister who was equally stunned because his benefactor didn't look like the type who would enjoy this kind of lifestyle. His benefactor looked like someone who would go on a campy trip in an old beat up caravan.

"Excuse me," Ritsu said to the ladies.

The benefactor, Haruhi Fujioka waited patiently for him as he walked towards her. He held her hand in his. They looked into each other's eyes as if reaching an understanding. He was happy in his displeasure. She would risk her reputation for being in a night hotspot because she had won a wager with that sly, sleek haired closet mafia by the name of Kyouya Ootori that he would graduate high school and enter college. He wasn't planning on going to college. That was unforeseen, unprecedented and unavoidable.

"You shouldn't have…" His words just died on his tongue when she gently placed her forefinger on his lips.

"It's not about the wager." She whispered into his ear. "It's what I want and that's spending time with you."

His eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't because she had made a risky bet with Ootori. She truly had wanted to spend time with him. She was spending her time with him. Here in Roppongi's hottest host club. He gulped in apprehension. He'd be spending a few precious hours with his beloved bosom buddy. His heart was expanding with happiness.

But he must put a stop to her daring deeds. It would be hazardous for her career and life. Many pairs of eyes followed their movements. A song 'My True Self' resonated softly with the first phrase being 'Why is my heart so tired from crying?' Ritsu's eyes were on his bosom buddy. She smiled, while her hand went to her chest.

He felt his heart ache as she fingered something which was dangling from her gold chain. He looked at the thing which was dangling from her chain. He led her to the dance floor and she was facing him. He shifted his gaze to her eyes. His eyes were intense. She let her eyes move slowly from his chest, throat, chin, lips, nose and lastly it settled on his eyes.

"You're still having _it_," He drew her closer, his hand clasping her hand while the other held her waist.

"It'd be a pity to lose _it_." She let him hold her in his embrace while dancing slowly to the song's melancholic tune.

At the second phrase, 'Why do I hate myself so much?' He moved his hand that was on her waist to her back. "I don't want to bring you into my world." He sighed raggedly and inhaled her scent.

All she could do was hold him to let his pain seep into her being. She of all people knew of his dilemma since high school until now. At the third phrase, 'The people that walk pass are laughing,' she moved her hand on his shoulder and placed it behind his nape. At the fourth phrase, 'Are they making fun of me?' she released her hand from his grasp, as that hand fell to his side, and she placed her hand on his back, stroking his back gently.

The fifth phrase of the song, he closed his eyes and sang softly, 'Why am I breathing?' She put her head on his chest. Then he continued singing softly the sixth phrase, 'If only I could just stop breathing painlessly,' she could hear his heart beating wildly, as he sang the seventh phrase, 'Someone please help me.' She hugged him tightly to her, her heart was breaking at the eighth phrase, 'My heart yelled out in loneliness.'

The customers were gaping and gawking at Ritsu and Haruhi. There were gasps of excitement, some were sad and a few were shocked upon seeing the breadth of deep understanding and to a few they saw a deeper meaning and emotion that ran between the two dancing figures.

"Oh," said one customer dabbing her eyes, "It's just too heart wrenching. I don't want them to be apart."

"Why can't you be like him?" Another customer demanded of her host.

"A man isn't weak or girly if he tears up once in a while. It makes him human."

"I thought him to be a dud but he turned out to be quite the stud."

"Ahh," a customer nodded, "next time I'll vote for him."

"Next time, I'll choose him to be my host."

"I think they're in love."

"It's so romantic but sad." The other customer placed a hand on her chest.

"It's a show," said someone, "Someone is celebrating her birthday isn't it? Who is the birthday girl?" Then she pointed at Haruhi who was dancing with Ritsu, "Is it her birthday? Lucky girl,"

"This is by far one of the best days of my life," said another excitedly.

Haruhi felt his other hand the one which was at his side trembling slightly as that hand moved to her waist during the ninth phrase, 'Even if I pretend to be tough,' and the tenth phrase, 'I want someone to find me soon,' she looked up at him, there were moisture in his eyes as the eleventh phrase made her teary as well, 'Why is it that even though my heart feels so lonely,' she moved her hand from his nape to his cheek at the twelfth phrase, 'Why do I try so hard to push people away?'

He placed his hand on her hand that was on his cheek with the thirteenth phrase, 'If I were to disappear from this world tomorrow,' A tear fell on her cheek at the fourteenth phrase, 'I bet there won't be anyone who would cry for me," He thumbed her tear away as the fifteenth phrase blared, 'I want someone important to me,' She smiled at him and stroked his hair with her hand at the sixteenth phrase, 'Who can laugh and cry with me.'

"Weeeee…," a customer whacked the arm of her stunned host in joy, "this is how a host club should be occasionally."

He put both hands at each side of her face as the seventeenth phrase rose gently in the air, 'The other me is sighing and yelling,' and on the eighteenth phrase, 'The friends I have are in the dimly lit box of digital garden.' He looked into her eyes, as the nineteenth phrase echoed, 'Easy to walk away, easy to approach.' With the twentieth phrase, he closed his eyes, 'If it becomes troublesome I can just leave,'

Then he opened his pain filled eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat at the twenty-first phrase, 'But I've realised that I'm not contented,' She grabbed his arms at the twenty-second phrase, 'Don't you want to dispose of that self and get a new life?' He hugged her with all the sadness and longing in his heart as the twenty-third phrase flitted the air waves, 'Even now, I'm hesitant,' and at the twenty-fourth phrase, 'Afraid to touch even such a small ripple,' he lifted her chin with his forefinger.

Seira gasped, "They look so good together."

"Maybe it's not a show," Reina stared at the two dancing figures.

"What do you mean?" Seira asked her twin.

"Look at them,"

Seira gasped again, "Just like mum and dad."

Reina nodded, "I hope it'll work out for them."

She didn't know what to do. At the twenty-fifth phrase, 'You cannot turn into the 'Real Me' you secretly long to be,' she only looked into his sad eyes. Then she grabbed his shoulders, applied a little pressure on them as he snapped out of his sorrow at the twenty-sixth phrase, 'It's about time you cut it out and wake up,' He stared into her eyes unwaveringly at the twenty-seventh phrase, 'In your reflection in the mirror of people's heart.'

He kissed her head at the twenty-eighth phrase, 'Will I be found smiling there?' His smile was shadowed with despair, as the twenty-ninth phrase rang out, 'From now on, please push yourself forward,' He touched the lines of her face with the tips of his fingers, at the thirtieth phrase, 'Because even after I vanish,' She stayed still, she was too overwhelmed. If she moved an inch she would definitely breakdown and cry. At the thirty-first phrase, 'I will always be watching over you.'

She felt a hand enclosed hers tightly which was an indication that people were watching her. The patrons were sobbing and smiling sadly. This was bad. She of all people knew that patrons must be happy and not be burdened with sadness. They too had their set of problems to solve. She nodded as an indication she understood what needed to be done. She cleared her throat and swallowed the lump into the pit of her stomach. She smiled gently at the patrons, their hosts and at Ritsu.

"Casanova," She patted his arm, "you're such a tease."

"My lady Haruhi," He bowed politely, "I aim to please."

She looked at him sharply. She blinked and turned away. She looked at the patrons. The patrons sighed as they saw how good a chemistry the host and his customer had. The patrons applauded. They were happy.

"Can I have you next time?" A fat, bubbly patron called out.

"I can't guarantee my availability," He smiled apologetically. Yeah, he wouldn't be around here but attending to more Geisenku's businesses. He glanced at Haruhi, "Drinks?"

"No," She looked at the time, "I've got to prepare for my speech for tomorrow's corporate presentation."

"Let me see you home."

"I'm fine." She blinked again this time blinking back tears.

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder made him to turn around. The manager glared at him.

"What is it this time?" Ritsu glared back.

"Who're you?" The manager lashed, "You're not the host Yukie sent. He is."

A handsome young man of twenty three stepped up, "I'm Romeo."

Ritsu's curled his lips in contempt, "Shut up!"

"Shut up!" The manager scolded the young man at the same time while peering at Ritsu closer, "Are you a spy from Club Hell's Angels?"

"Look," Ritsu closed his eyes and sighed before opening them slowly. "I don't have time for this."

He pushed the manager until the man fell on his bum. He poked the burly man on the left eye. The man yelped in pain. He kicked the groin of the other burly man hard. The man toppled and writhed in pain. He couldn't shake off the look of disappointment from Haruhi when he let her go after the song ended. Or was it the last three phrases of the song that made her sad enough to disappear? Her eyes were red. He had to get to her or he might never have the chance.

Then he saw her looking at the three fallen men on the ground with shock. Her mouth formed an O, "What happened?" Her eyes round with horror and her hand stuck out at the mess in front of her. "You did this?"

"I thought you were upset and left," He bellowed in panic and relieve.

He strode towards her, all eyes were on them. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. She blinked, a little confused, her arms were stiff at her sides, she couldn't breathe and since her movements were hampered by his strong embrace she had to use her fingers to pinch his thighs. He jerked and pushed her a little away from him.

"W-what …?" He rubbed his thighs furiously then looked at her perturbed.

"I can't believe this," She pointed at the injured men, "I really …" She rubbed her right temple with her forefinger. She glared at him, "Now, I'm upset."

"You're upset…?!" He glared back, "Your eyes were red. Then suddenly you disappeared, making me frantic while thinking you were sad or angry…"

She nodded her head slowly at him then clamped his mouth with her hand. "I went to the washroom. My lances were bothering me. I had to use the drops."

He tilted his head, "Oh,"

She smiled then patted his arm, "I've got to go. I've got to review the presentation slides."

"Let me send you home."

She shook her head.

"Then let me walk you out."

She nodded.

They walked out of the club in silence. She was walking ahead of him. He was walking behind her. The area was busier at nights especially late at night. It wasn't necessarily safe to walk alone unless you went with a group of friends or with an escort. Entering this area was safer than going out of it. As they approached a taxi stand, she stopped, he stopped. She turned her head slightly so he could see her side face profile. But she said nothing, so did he.

A taxi slowed down, he flagged for the taxi to stop. The taxi stopped and he opened the door and informed the cabbie, "Tokyo Heights, district 8." Then he stepped aside for her to enter.

She moved closer to the taxi, not looking at him, but her voice was husky, "Don't vanish,"

He stood rock still, his eyes never left her face and from where he stood, he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

Before she entered into the taxi, "Don't vanish…"

He immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She was stunned, as she bumped onto his chest knocking the breath out of her. He gathered her into his arms and embraced her. The cabbie came out of the cab, closed the passenger door while scolding them about wasting his time and gas, entered his car then sped off.

"I won't," he said, "I love you too much." Then he kissed her with unbridled passion.

THE END

**A/N: I know I've not been writing for quite some time. I'm very busy with my U projects. So any updating for 'Lord Haru' and 'Tenshi for Akuma' will have to be put on hold until this year end. I've also had some problems with the subsequent plots for LH and TFA. Every time I come up with a few plots my Muses will say it's not good enough. Aish! It's driving me crazy! Please be patient, God willing I will be able to update one or two chapters for both series sometime in mid of Dec (I give no guarantees). **

**I might do a series on Kasa/Haru. Do you like it? Actually, I've already got one but I took it out some time ago because of two reasons. One, I wanted to complete LH and TFA. So after the completion of these two series, I will pursue with one Kasa/Haru series. Two, I'm going to do some spotted revising on the Kasa/Haru series. But before I do that I'll have to write a one-shot prelude for the series which could also be a standalone one-shot. Say 'AYE' if you like a Kasa/Haru series from me. **

**Again to all LH and TFA fans, my profound apologies, I'll update as soon as my Muses say it's ok to post the chapters. Well, until next time. Cheerio! **


End file.
